Bad Kids
by EasternHare
Summary: Se suponía que en vacaciones Law iba a trabajar para pagarse la universidad, pero cuando Luffy aparece en la puerta de su casa y sus amigos empiezan a hablar de sus planes para el futuro, la preocupación gira entorno a la forma de conseguir más dinero más rápidamente. LawLuffy ViviAceMarco Tal vez más parejas.
1. 1 Law

NA: tengo una larga lista de cosas que decir, así que sorry por la larga nota inicial, (me hice escritora porque tenía mucho que decir).

1 los capítulos de Law estarán en primera persona, mientras que los del resto de personajes en tercera. _No elimino la posibilidad de jugar a cambiar de primera a tercera con Law, y de tercera a primera con los demás personajes_. Sea como fuera el capítulo tendrá **número y nombre** del personaje para evitar dudas.

2 Este fic está inspirado ligeramente en el fic "vidas" de Mai Kusakabe que tiene muchos fics muy geniales, pero ese ha sido el primero que he leído y bueno, inspiración para este proyecto. **( Humanos, leed sus fics son geniales)**.

3 En esta historia aparecen muchos OCs que he creado a lo largo de mi existencia mortal. Algunos de ellos son relevantes para la historia solo porque me apetece. Sus historias originales... creo que se pueden encontrar online, pero me salvo de hablar de ellas porque son de 2011(y antes), y todos evolucionamos escribiendo...

5 **One piece no me** **pretence** , solo este AU. También hago disclaimer de temas delictivos y conflictivos, y de las ideas más o menos "morales" o como queráis llamarlo de los personajes.

* * *

I - Trafalgar Law

En un recuento de sucesos, todo empieza en la mañana del 23 de junio, mientras yo intentaba encontrar un trabajo a la desesperada. Fuera como fuera, si se tiene en cuenta que yo estaba intentando buscar dicho trabajo con tal desesperación me tendría que ir días atrás al momento en que recibí una carta de la universidad conforme no recibiría beca aquel año. Pero el caso es que yo tenía mi plan y mi solución en mantenerme ocupado y alejado de todos mis amigos durante la temporada estival que acababa de empezar.

Había mandado mi aplicación a siete empleos de verano, mal pagados pero que podían ser suficientemente útiles para mantenerme en mi línea del plan del que después de mucho meditar, sabía que era totalmente necesario.

Cora-san no podía saber lo de la beca, y del mismo modo, no podía ser consciente de que trabajaba para pagar la matrícula. El motivo era sencillo y fácil de alcanzar hasta para la mente menos pensante, si lo sabía me mandaría de vacaciones con Sachi, Penguin y Bepo y él sería quien se buscara un segundo trabajo para pagar las cuotas a tiempo. También podía oír su voz con el mismo tono suficiente y mandón que usaba a veces "y no se te ocurra pedirle ayuda a Doflamingo, no quieres subir escalones de tu vida pisando la sangre que deja detrás de sus negocios", así que mi consciencia también me impedía que otros lo supieran por si Doflamingo llegaba a saberlo. No me guardaba el mayor de los aprecios, pero podía prestarme o darme el dinero, porque sí, para él Cora-san y yo éramos familia aunque no tuviéramos mucho trato.

Rocinante y yo vivíamos en una comunidad de vecinos con baños comunitarios y paredes de papel, en el mismo barrio en el que el había decidido que podía crecer "decentemente". Era un decentemente cogido con pinzas, porque todo el mundo sabía que la vecina del tercero se prostituía, en la planta baja vivía un camello amateur y todo el barrio tenía un perfume a peleas de bandas adolescentes y no tan adolescentes. Supongo que tomó decisiones en base lo que podía permitirse.

De todos modos, todo aquello está relacionado con lo que ocurrió exactamente y cómo se desarrollaron los hechos. Mientras me asaba de calor y me preguntaba si no me descartarían por los tatuajes de la mayoría de trabajos, oí una voz que no quería oír por nada en el mundo.

— ¡Torao! — Era la voz de Luffy, Monkey D Luffy, y el mote que usaba él, y el resto de sus amigos, para dirigirse a mí. Difícilmente podía negarme a lo que me pedía, y aquello me sacaba de quicio, aunque no puedo decir que me desagradara él propiamente. No quería oírle porque sabía que era una debilidad y un problema, porque tenía que seguir enviando currículums si quería encontrar un trabajo pronto, y él querría que fuera con él y el resto de amigos y conocidos del barrio al Bellemere's a jugar al billar o al futbolín en vez de hacer algo realmente productivo.

— ¡Se te oye respirar! — gritó otra voz, la voz de Shun. Era la vecina de al lado, una pesada categórica que había conseguido convencer a Bepo para muchas cosas, y después de todo intentaba convencerme a mí para más. Nunca estaba interesado, pero sabía que si traía a Luffy con ella me costaría decir que no, porque sí, era más lista de lo que nadie que se hubiera cruzado con ella hubiera querido.

Ambos tenían 15 años y iban juntos a clase, Yo creía que al terminar el instituto me dejarían en paz, pero no. Luffy aparecía eventualmente y me hacía sentir miserable por perder mi tiempo, y Shun aparecía casi cada día con una u otra idea o necesidad imperiosa de que hiciera algo por ella. A Cora-san le caían bien todos los vecinos y siempre la dejaba pasar. Ella y su hermana gemela eran como la noche y el día, y la otra a duras penas tenía voz cuando pedía apuntes, pero Shun la semana anterior me había pedido que le dijera a su madre que salíamos juntos, después que le diera clases para mejorar sus notas, y así sin dejar de tener nuevas necesidades cada vez más dispares.

Me esforcé por ser inperceptible, pero volví a oír a Luffy. No se digiría a mí, pero era mejor escuchar a atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Tiraremos la puerta abajo ¿Te parece? — le dijo a la chica, a la que me imaginaba asintiendo. Es exagerado pensar que podía darme un ictus, pero en algunos momentos pensaba que era posible. El nivel de autoánalisis y consideración de los actos de aquellos dos era de menos mil bajo cero.

Me levanté y caminé rápidamente por la amplia habitación hasta dar con el pasillo que daba a la puerta de entrada y abrí la puerta antes de que Luffy se abalanzara sobre mí. Sobre mí, porque abrí la puerta, de lo contrario se hubiera abalanzado sobre nuestra puerta de entrada y a Cora-san le hubiera dado un ataque al ver el resultado.

—¡Eh! ¡Torao! ¡Vente al Bellemere's! — dijo sin moverse de encima de mí. El cuadro era algo patético porque yo estaba en el suelo y el sobre mí, y Shun con los brazos en jarras mirándonos a los dos con media sonrisa.

— Tengo negocios que tratar, y motivos por los cuales tienes que ayudarme — dijo ella. Clavava sus ojos verdes sobre mí como un juicio moral por no abrir la puerta a la primera —. Es primordial que nos acompañes. Además Eriko está preocupada por el tema de tu beca.

Aquel era el otro gran problema que tenía con mis vecinas de quince años. Una me pedía favores constantemente asegurando que cada vez que yo la necesitara tendría lo mejor porque era la ama, la otra era una acosadora en potencia que sabía de mí incluso cosas que yo no podía saber- Me sentí acorralado, si sabía lo de la beca podía usarlo en mi contra.

Hice un intento de negar lo de la beca o hablar de lo de buscar trabajo, pero no era buena idea. Si hablaba algo delante de Luffy mantener el secreto era problemático.

— Iré, pero lo de mi beca es confidencial — aseguré cuando Luffy ya había salido de encima de mí. Me levanté y oí como Luffy preguntaba si las becas eran algo que se podía comer, con lo cual esperaba que al saber que no se olvidara del tema.

— Necesito que le hables a tu tío de mí — dijo Shun mientras andabamos hacia el Bellemere's bajo el sol asesino que hacía que nos muriéramos de calor. Luffy se quejaba abiertamente de ello, el resto lo considerabámos una obviedad —. Soy bonita, bailo genial y cantaría mejor. Sino como actriz ganaría muchos premios sin problema.

— Shun, la DQF es una compañía en la que no quieres entrar, te hacen pagar una deuda astronomica y luego te pasarías giras enteras transportándo drogas con el equipo — dije con total franqueza. Aquella chiquilla era pesada, pero no quería entregársela a Doflamingo. Según Rocinante tenía ya a un par de cantantes de pop guapísimas como esclavas prácticamente, y sí, Shun y su hermana eran lo que se suponía agradables a la vista —. Preguntále a Cora-san. Además si alguien pudiera conseguirte un trato favorable sería él.

— Pero tengo que huir de mi madre, es una loca quiere que tenga novio y que me case pronto. Todo porque no saco buenas notas, como Eriko — se quejó y fue casi peor que el torturante sol que me daba en la nuca —. No puedo tampoco dejarla a ella. Rocinante siempre dice que estudie y sea una mujer responsable y deje a mis amigos delincuentes de lado. No sabe que eso te incluye a ti.

Mi estúpido complejo de mal hermano mayor me asolaba cuando decía aquellas cosas. Todo venía de la culpabilidad que sentía dada la muerte de mi hermana Lami. Un accidente de coche contra un tráiler se llevó a mis padres biológicos y a Lami, pero la culpa sobre la muerte de mi hermana pesaba sobre mis hombros por no haberla sacado del coche a tiempo. Pero volviendo a Shun y la forma en que me hablaba, no quería regalarla a la red de tráfico de Doflamingo, pero tampoco podía dejarla tirada cuando hablaba de aquel modo tan dramático.

No dije nada más, me limité a seguir andando mientras observaba a Luffy exagerar sobre el calor asesino hasta que entramos en el Bellemere's.

El Bellemere's era el punto de encuentro de la mayoría de adolescentes y post adolescentes, así como el lugar idóneo en el que hacer campana, comprar drogas blandas sin carnet y perder gran parte de las oportunidades de la vida jugando al billar. Allí solo había dos reglas que había que seguir y que yo, por ser amigo de Luffy, y por conocer a la dueña no tenía tan delimitadamente obligadas. La primera norma era pagar primero, la segunda norma era no pelearse. La segunda norma la transgredía la mayoría de la clientela, pero normalmente Sanji, el camarero, solía echar a la gente que se peleaba a la calle. Eso ocurría por norma, si es que no era él quien se peleaba con Zoro que siempre estaba allí con una botella de cerveza vacía y echándose la siesta.

En el billar de la esquina siempre estaba la banda de Kid, que iban de malos malísimos pero al final de día solo tocaban en grupos de metal, reparaban sus motos y fumaban marihuana delante de todo el mundo.

En la otra esquina solía estar Ace, que pasaba un poco de todo y nadie sabía para quién trabajaba exactamente, pero como solía vender barato a todo el mundo le parecía un gran tipo. Era el primo adoptivo de Luffy, y durante años habían vivido juntos con un grupo de ladrones de segunda que solían salir de la ciudad para robar porque no querían problemas con las bandas más conocidas. Ace me caía bien, pero no solía tratar con él. Cuando sabes exactamente qué hace cada droga con tu cuerpo y por qué actua cómo lo hace o bien sientes la mayor curiosidad del mundo o prefieres pasar del tema. Mi caso era el segundo.

Con Sachi, Penguin y Bepo solíamos quedarnos en la zona del futbolín, pero ellos estarían preparando sus vacaciones y yo iba a quedarme en casa, así que me quedé con Luffy mientras Shun se marchaba a la parte en la que estaban sus amigos, puesto que ya me había pedido lo que quería. Volvería cuando tuviera un modo para convencerme.

— ¡Nami!¡Una hamburgesa! — dijo Luffy alzando la voz y golpeándo la barra.

—¿Qué es esa forma de hablarle a Nami-swan! — le atacó Sanji. Aquella era una norma no escrita y que uno debía recordar, si a Sanji le parecía que se le faltaba el respeto a alguna chica también te podían echar.

Nami apartó a Sanji de un empujón y se colocó frente a mi compañero con una expresión para nada más amigable.

— Luffy, si no pagas no pienso darte nada — dijo completamente seria —. Ya me debes más de lo que puedes pagar y el bar pronto irá a la quiebra si sigo alimentándote así.

El puchero de decepción de Luffy me caló hondo. Nunca sabré decir qué exactamente me llevaba a hacer cualquier cosa para no verle molesto o incluso triste, pero aseguro que no es que me asustara. Trataba de analizarlo constantemente, pero el resultado no me convencía fuera la que fuera la conclusión a la que llegara. Le tenía gran estima, supongo.

— Deja Nami, lo pago yo esta vez — dije, saqué la cartera y me despedí de los 300 Berries que me quedaban —. Ponme algo de beber a mí también.

En aquel momento, Ace se acercó a la barra y se sentó a mi lado. Sabía que yo no compraba, así que no fue para tratar de venderme como solía hacer con la mayoría de gente.

— Gracias por cuidar de él — me dijo y me dió mala espina, porque empezó a hablarme de la familia DonQuixote y el tráfico de distintas cosas que yo sabía que eran asuntos que llevaba MachVise por conversaciones que había oído hacía años.

Sabía por Cora-san que Ace tenía una novia policia, pero que eran un poco raros respecto a su relación y respecto al trabajo de Ace. Porque todo el mundo sabía a qué se dedicaba pero nadie pensaba en arestarle, lo cual era confuso.

— Nami, me dijo Nojiko que va mal el bar — dijo después de que yo desviara la conversación un poco y tratara de marcharme sin que Luffy lo supiera. Si volvía a casa podía enviar un par más de solicitudes para trabajar vendiendo yogur helado.

— La verdad es que nos íria mejor si atracaramos un par de bancos — dijo la chica a modo de broma.

Aquello me dio una idea o el boceto de lo que podría ser una. Si todos necesitábamos líquido para sostener nuestras vidas, tal vez no podíamos atracar un banco, pero sí había dinero que quemaba ante nuestros ojos y no pertenecía a las personas que lo guardaban.

—¡Eh, Law! ¿Dónde vas? — me llamó Shun desde la mesa de billar. Mantenía el palo perpendicular a ella mientras sus amigos seguían jugando —. Si no quieres interceder por mí, como mínimo podías conseguirme entradas o un pase VIP para ver a Dellinger.

Negué con la cabeza, no había ni media oportunidad de que aquello fuera a ocurrir.

— Déjalo Shun, no me necesitas para nada de todo eso y aunque lo hicieras no iba a ayudarte con ello — dije sin alzar la voz especialmente, pero consciente de que podía oírlo. Ella arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño, mientras yo esperaba que Luffy no se diera cuenta de que me marchaba.

Levanté mi mano derecha a modo de despido, y salí hacia casa pensando en que le había dicho a Shun que no me necesitaba. Si le pedía el dinero a Baby5 seguramente ella moriría de felicidad asumiendo que la necesitaba y haría cualquier cosa. Sí, tal vez pedirle el dinero estaba en la línea de cosas no debía hacer según el criterio de Cora-san, pero si lo robaba estaba todo en un vacío legal. Seguía siendo dinero sucio, pero podía pasar por algún tipo de idea RobinHoodesca si con ello ayudaba a Shun, al Bellemere's y probablemente a algunos conocidos más que pasaban dificultades económicas.


	2. 2 Ace

II Portgas D. Ace

Ace sintió algo húmedo mojándole entero, algo que desprendía un olor pestilente e intenso, y despertó de golpe. No podía ver nada a parte de una luz a través de lo que creía que era tela. Su último recuerdo antes de aquel momento había sido mientras esperaba a que Sabo saliera de su curso intensivo de verano en la universidad. Sabo había aparecido, y después de unos pocos pasos unos tipos les habían atacado. No recordaba nada más, odiaba aquella maldita narcolepsia que le daba de tanto en tanto, no podía haber aparecido en un momento más propicio. Aunque era posible que le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, y que el resultado fuera el mismo. Trató de moverse, pero tampoco podía, estaba atado de manos y pies a una silla, así que se mantuvo a la escucha

— Tío, Thatch, te has pasado — oyó a una voz reírse. Parecía que su propietario se divertía a pesar de sus palabras condescendientes. Había más sonido de risas, pero no podía identificar cuantas, tal vez dos o tres personas más.

— Jozu ha matado al otro ¿Qué mal le hará un poco de agua sucia encima? — se rió otra voz, una más femenina.

Las palabras de la otra voz inquietaron y le irritaron más que el hecho de que le echarán algo asqueroso encima. Si Sabo estaba muerto por culpa de su narcolepsia nunca en toda su vida se lo podría perdonar.

—Pero qué dices, si seguro que se ha equivocado con el voltaje y ha sido un accidente — añadió una tercera voz. Ace tuvo suficiente, aquellos tipos eran unos majaderos y unos sádicos.

— Si le habéis hecho algo a Sabo os mataré a todos — amenazó a la vez que notaba como tiraban de la bolsa mojada que tenía en la cabeza y le impedía ver.

Su primera imagen fue la de un tipo vestido con sudadera y pantalón tejano que estaba cómodamente apoyado en una silla de oficina. Le observaba con curiosidad, sus parpados caídos le daban cierto aire de calma y relajación, al igual que aquella sonrisa que a Ace le resultó un tanto espeluznante considerando que hablaban de la posible muerte de Sabo. A su lado una mujer algo mayor que él, con el pelo celeste como el de Vivi. Ella no sonreía, pero le miraba con la misma curiosidad.

—Calma, que tu amigo no está muerto, hablábamos de otro tipo — dijo una voz a su lado. Al girarse reconoció al tipo como el mismo que les había atacado, iba con otro mucho más grande —. Siento lo del agua, desde que vi como lo hacían en una película de Tarantino siempre había querido hacerlo.

Ace le miró con ojeriza. ¿Qué se creía? ¿que podía bromear así sin más después de atacarle por las buenas y atarle así como así? Aquel debía se Thatch. Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo y Ace aprovechó para observar a su alrededor. Parecía estar en un zulo sin ventanas, probablemente un sótano o un almacén. Las estanterías parecían llenas de botes y latas polvorientas y unas cortinas mugrientas cubrían la parte en la que Ace suponía que podía haber una salida.

Eran tres y podía ser difícil escapar, pero tenía que intentarlo y encontrar a Sabo. Sabía que dado su trabajo aquello podía ocurrir, pero no creía que Sabo también se fuera a ver involucrado. Sabo planeaba los robos de drogas, y entre ellos dos y Luffy se encargaban de conseguir el material, solo él lo distribuía después. Lo único que no le cuadraba a Ace es que aquellos tres tipos no le sonaban de nada. Habían robado siempre a Crocodile según la información que le pasaba Vivi sobre la banda Baroque, y alguna que otra vez a Buggy y a perdedores de bajo nivel, pero nunca a aquella gente.

— La salida está en realidad tras de ti — dijo el tipo de la silla. Que llevara la capucha de la sudadera le daba un aspecto un tanto de adolescente, pero se notaba que era mayor que él, tal vez en el tono que usaba o simplemente su intuición se lo decía —. Tu amigo está bien, solo queríamos hacerte algunas preguntas y después podrás marcharte tranquilamente.

—Claro que sí ¿os creéis que soy tonto? ¿A qué jugáis, al poli bueno y el poli más bueno? — contestó Ace antes de que el tipo que se quitó la capucha para dejarle ver aquel corte de pelo extraño que llevaba, rapado por debajo y desfilado y desigual desde la coronilla —. No sé qué os pensáis que os he hecho, ni quién os ha pagado para que hagáis esto pero las respuestas son nada y os están timando.

La chica suspiró, apoyó una mano en el brazo del tipo de la silla, después de soltarle se dirigió hacia Ace para pasar de largo por detrás de la silla en la que estaba inmovilizado.

— Te dejo esto a ti, Marco — dijo con cansancio —. Puede durar toda la noche y no tengo ganas, ya me contáis qué tal.

— ¡Pero qué vaga, Bay! — bromeó Thatch acercándose al del corte de pelo raro y cruzándose de brazos para mirar a Ace. La mujer rió y se fue de todos modos.

Según el oído no muy afinado de Ace, había unas escaleras, y dos puertas hasta dónde quisiera que hubiera ido. Trataba de escuchar algo más, pero el tipo que ahora identificaba como Marco empezó a hablar de nuevo.

— Supongamos que sabemos que no habéis sido vosotros quiénes estamos buscando — dijo en un supósito —, ¿Quién crees que podría haber sido?

Apoyaba la cabeza en su mano y cambiaba de lado a lado mientras Ace seguía sin decir palabra. ¿Bay? Thatch y Bay, le sonaban aquellos nombres pero no sabía de qué. No tenía relación nadie a quienes les hubiera robado mercancía

— Está bien, porque sabemos que sí que lo habéis hecho con la banda Baroque y me atrevería a decir que el circo de Buggy pasa por horas bajas por vuestra culpa — Marco volvía a hablar y terriblemente acertado en sus palabras. Ace se sintió un poco agobiado por toda aquella información. Si realmente creían que habían sido ellos ¿Por qué no se lo cargaban y terminaban ya con la situación? Él tampoco tenía ganas, como bien había dicho Bay —. ¿Qué hay de tu amigo? ¿Podría haberlo hecho él solo?

— ¿Qué clase de flipados sois? — se molestó en quejarse Ace. Aunque Sabo hubiera robado toda la cocaína del universo de las manos de aquellos mafiosos no hubiera abierto la boca. Ni de broma.

Se quedaron en completo silencio de nuevo, solo estropeado por los insultos que Ace les profesaba de tanto en tanto, incapaz de callarse. Después de insultarles volvía a buscar modos de escapar ode deshacerse de las bridas de plástico que le sujetaban las manos.

— Creo que quiero ir a por helados — dijo Thatch algo aburrido al cabo de veinte minutos —. ¿Quieres uno?

Ace pensaba que se lo ofrecía a Marco, pero se lo ofrecía a él y le resultó entre confuso y aterrador. ¿Qué trataba de entregarle un helado para que tuviera algún tipo de síndrome de Estocolmo? Negó y le insultó a la vez que veía cómo se marchaba. Marco sonrió.

— Pareces de fíar y por eso voy a soltarte — dijo sin moverse ni un milímetro de aquella silla con ruedecillas en la que llevaba todo el rato sentado. Esperaba a algo, pero Ace no podía saber exactamente el qué.

— Si no te mueves de la silla lo vas a tener difícil — puntualizó Ace que trataba de soltarse de la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos imaginando que iba de farol y que solo trataba de hacer lo mismo que Thatch para ver si decía algo respecto a Sabo.

Marco se rió, y se movió de la silla, para dirigirse hacia la cortina que había detrás de él. Al moverla, solo había una estantería más con algunos objetos que Ace no podía ver desde el lugar en el que se encontraba. Vió como el rubio se acercaba a él con unas tenazas. Su cerebro trataba de concentrarse en que le había dicho que iba a soltar la brida que le sujetaba las manos a la espalda, pero su cuerpo le decía que debía soltarse de algún modo y darle una patada antes de que se acercara. Sin pensar siquiera, empezó a forcejear hasta que la silla cayó al suelo que fue justo en el momento en el que Marco llegaba a su altura.

— Tienes serios problemas de confianza ¿no? — comentó Marco dejándo las tenazas en el suelo y sentándose a su lado —. No sé si debería esperar a que fuera Thatch quien te soltara. Tienes que calmarte un poco, se nota mucho que no tienes mucha experiencia.

— ¿Te ríes de mí? ¿Es que te crees que no puedo contigo? — se aventuró a amenazar Ace. Se había golpeado y sangraba, pero no demasiado. Lo único que le dolía realmente era la vergüenza que le causaba la situación, tema del que se olvidaría pronto.

— Ya, bueno — contestó el otro observando con detalle como se movía en un intento de tener una mejor postura —. Claro que podría, pero no me apetece, me caes bien.

La puerta sonó y Ace pudo identificar que por lo menos dos personas bajaban las escaleras.

— Tío, ¿pero qué habéis hecho? — Ace oyó la voz de Sabo y se sintió confuso. ¿Podía ser una broma? Una broma muy pesada.

— Se suponía que ibas a soltarlo una vez confirmaras que no era un soplón — dijo otra voz, la de Thatch.

— Ya, yo tampoco me hubiera fiado de un tipo con tenazas acercándose a mí — admitió Marco tomando de nuevo las tenazas y entregándoselas a Sabo que estaba justo detrás de la silla.

Ace notó el frío metal de las tenazas rozando su piel y el sonido leve que el plástico que sujetaba sus muñecas juntas hizo al romperse. También una queja por parte del rubio que le decía que apestaba a agua estancada.

— Yo me abro — anunció el moreno en cuanto se liberó de la silla.

— Ace, espera, tienen un trato interesante que ofrecernos — dijo su amigo haciéndo que él arqueara las cejas pero se mantuviera a la espera, escuchando lo que tuvieran que decir —. Podrás dejar de vender, como siempre dices que Vivi quiere.

Marco, que seguía sentado en el suelo observando, volvió a levantarse para exponer el tema. Y Ace atendió porque él también quería porque se exponía demasiado, lo que no le asustaba, pero sí le traía problemas.

Al parecer su trabajo sería exactamente el mismo que hacían, pero le darían las mercancías robadas directamente a cualquiera de los miembros de la banda de Barbablanca. Ahora Ace entendía de qué le sonaban, había oído hablar de aquella banda lo suficiente como para saber que no había estado actuando estúpidamente al preocuparse tanto.

— Está bien, pero quiero el 70% de beneficios — dijo el moreno antes de que Marco terminara de exponer la situación.

— Error, os pagarémos una cantidad fija por cara golpe — dijo el rubio —, también os ofreceremos detalles, el dinero dependerá del valor de lo que robéis.

Ace pensaba en ello, estaba seguro de que era un buen trato. Sabo lo había escuchado antes y era más calmado a la hora de tomar decisiones, fuera como fuera había esperado a que él supiera sobre el tema.

— Necesitaré tiempo para pensar en ello — dijo Ace más para mejorar las condiciones que para ganar tiempo realmente —. También tengo que aclarar cosas con mi compañero.

— Ya os contactaremos en unos días, entonces — dijo Marco a la vez que asentía —. Thatch os llevara de vuelta, pero tendríamos que volver a poneros las bolsas, por si la respuesta es no. Es un tema delicado, ¿comprendéis?

Ace le miró con odio y negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía. Sabo sonreía a Thatch con cara de circusntancia. Tal vez tenían que salir de allí por la fuerza, y era cuanto menos una situación complicada.

— Os está tomando el pelo — dijo Thatch a la vez que se reía —. Esta es una casa que ha embargado el banco. No os íbamos a llevar a una sede de operaciones si no formáis parte de la familia.

Thatch les indicó el camino escaleras arriba y Ace observó con detalle. Sí, aquello parecía una casa totalmente funcional a pesar de todo. Salieron por la parte de atrás y fueron andando hasta casa mientras Sabo no abría la boca. Ace sabía que pensaba en el trato, así que no dudó en decirle que pensaba que era una buena oportunidad.

— Si, lo que una vez entras en una banda salir es casi imposible — puntualizó Sabo sacando de su cabeza la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, algo en lo que Ace no había pensado realmente. Estaban cerca del bloque de pisos en que vivía el moreno, justo encima del Bellemere's. Una farola daba una luz apagada a la calle y Ace pensaba que quería entrar en casa ya—. Hemos ido de por libre y nos ha ido bien. Si decimos que no, no sé hasta qué nivel serán nuestros enemigos además que...

Los detalles y las infinidad de posibilidades abrumaba a Ace que le mandó callar por un momento. ¿Estaban realmente en una emboscada tan grande? Trató de no pensar en ello, tenía que ducharse primero.

— Mañana lo hablamos, mejor — dijo abriendo la puerta de cristal que daba a una portería enorme en la que había una enorme pintada de grafitti con el nombre de Scratchmen Apoo. Ducha, y sueño reparador tenían mejor pinta que pensar en trabajos pesados.


	3. 3 Vivi

III Nefertari Vivi

Vivi despertó y vió a Ace tumbado a su lado en la cama. No recordaba haberle oído llegar, y le resultaba extraño puesto que en el último tiempo tenía el sueo mucho más ligero de lo normal. Bufó para sí y asumió que debía estar especialmente cansada.

En las últimas semanas semanas, Ace siempre llegaba tarde, a veces porque había un chico de las afueras con el que se veía seguido, a veces porque Sabo, Luffy y él decidían pasar las noches jugando a las cartas en el Bellemere's y planeando nuevos robos.

La chica no sabía como decirle que se acababan las pistas y las ayudas de su parte. Como a duras penas habían coincidido tampoco había tenido mucha ocasión de hacerlo, y además en aquel momento estaba dormido. Sentía ganas de repasar las pecas que tenía sobre la nariz y darle los buenos días, pero tenía que ducharse y empezar con el largo día que se le venía encima.

Se quitó la camiseta ancha que llevaba puesta y caminó por el estrecho espacio que había entre el colchón que tenían en el suelo hasta el pasillo que serpenteaba entre una habitación realmente pequeña, la diminuta cocina, el baño y la habitación de la ducha, al final casi tocando con la puerta de salida.

Vio a Luffy durmiendo en la habitación pequeña sin sorprenderse de que también estuviera allí. Ni tan siquiera en los días en los que tenía que ir al instituto se iba a su casa.

Se duchó, se vistió y después de comerse un sándwich salió por la puerta de casa en dirección a la comisaría de policía. No podía entrar, de hecho no lo había hecho desde que hacía años habían detenido a su padre por una supuesta malversación de fondos, robo y blanqueo de dinero. El mismo día que todo lo que tenía en aquel momento había empezado. Había decidido ignorar el examen de ingreso a la universidad y se había metido de lleno en aquel trabajo tedioso en el que tenía que fingir ser alguien que realmente no era.

Marcó con el teléfono móvil el teléfono de Don Quixote Rocinante para colgar después de dos tonos y después dirigirse a la cafetería que había justo enfrente de la comisaría. Era una especie de restaurante para familias, uno de esos locales en los que no hay casi nadie entre semana por la mañana. Vivi dudaba de que hubiera poca gente dado que al empezar la temporada estival muchos niños no irían a la escuela, pero de todos modos aquel era el procedimiento que había acordado a seguir en caso de tener alguna urgencia.

Apagó su teléfono móvil, pidió un café y un plato de tortitas, y esperó. Comía despacio y observaba la gente que entraba sin mucho interés, hasta que vio a Rocinante hablando con Law, su hijo, creía a pesar de que no se parecían ni en el blanco de los ojos. Retiró la mirada de la puerta y esperó a que pasara por su lado. Tenía previamente un sobre preparado con algunos informes que habitualmente dejaba en otro punto acordado, pero esta vez los dejó sobre la mesa para que los viera. Seguidamente y al notar como él se sentaba en la mesa de detrás cogió el móvil y fingió que recibía una llamada.

— Nami, ¿no vas a venir? — dijo esperando a que él siguiera el procedimiento de fingir que recibía también una llamada justo después de hacer algún pedido —. En realidad tengo que ponerte al día, porque las cosas se han acelerado mucho.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó él. Estaba somnoliento, y era normal era bastante temprano —. Es temprano para este tipo de llamadas.

— Estoy cerca de conseguirlo, pero me ha surgido un problema — dijo ella como si desde el otro lado Nami hubiera estado preguntándole. Tenía que usar la clave de que iba detrás de un chico y no sabía si Rocinante comprendería lo que quería decirle exactamente —. Creo que su novia sabe que existo, y no sé si por eso parece que puedo conseguirlo.

Rocinante se puso la mano en la cara con preocupación. Él le había permitido llevar a cabo aquella misión, solo era una cría que acababa de salir del instituto cuando había empezado todo, y temía que aquello la llevara a morir prematuramente.

— Abandona, te daré una nueva identidad y buscaré a otro para que lo haga — dijo serio. Realmente daba la impresión de que lo había entendido todo, pero le faltaban detalles que tenía que encontrar en el informe una vez lo leyera.

— No, Nami, te digo que estoy muy cerca, la última vez realmente parecía que iba a dejarla — Insistió ella cabezona. No iba a abandonar, necesitaba contarle lo que había ocurrido, pero no pensaba dejar de lado la oportunidad de limpiar el nombre de su padre y finalmente encerrar entre rejas a Crocodile —. Ese chico es el de mis sueños, no voy a abandonar porque una cualquiera venga a amedrentarme. Así que no te preocupes y empezar a mirar vestidos de dama de honor.

Hablar en clave era claramente pesado para ambos, y Vivi sabía que si continuaba de aquel modo Rocinante se levantaría, la arrastraría hasta la comisaría y se habría terminado todo. Se despidió de aquella Nami ficticia con la que hablaba, fingió que colgaba y se dirigió a pagar dejando el sobre con el informe sobre la mesa. Esperaba que ninguna camarera atenta la avisara y salió del local.

Realmente parecía que era grave, y lo era en parte, pero temía que había algo más y no podía simplemente abandonar la misión en el punto en el que estaba. La semana anterior había estado en una reunión completa de todos los miembros más importantes de la banda Baroque. Entre todos ellos, ella solo era una especie de mini ejecutiva que se encargaba del personal, personal al que solía despedir y contratar para que los demás organizaran robos, tráfico y otros asuntos. Siempre trabajando bajo los ojos de Miss All Sunday, secretaría de Crocodile.

Al terminar la reunión todos se habían marchado casi, cuando aquella mujer de pelo negro azabache y mirada felina se había dirigido a ella.

— Miss Wednesday, me gustaría hablarle de algo — dijo apartándole de Miss Valentine con quien se suponía que iba a tomar algo mientras le hablaba de los planes para blanquear algo de más dinero mediante el trabajo que se llevaba a cabo en las empresas Alabasta. Precisamente el tipo de información que Vivi necesitaba grabar y mandar a Rocinante.

— Valentine, nos vemos luego ¿vale? — le dijo y caminó por el maltrecho suelo de aquella fábrica abandonada a las afueras en las que Crocodile imponía aquellas reuniones a las que nunca asistía. Su única vía de comunicación era All Sunday, quien los conocía a todos, los vigilaba a todos y era su mano derecha. Todo lo que sabía All Sunday lo debía saber Crocodile.

Al borde de una ventana mugrienta, se veía de lejos el puerto de la ciudad, con todos los contendores de transporte y Vivi se preguntaba si aquella conversación no era en sí ya un poco una trampa.

— Sé quién eres y lo que estás haciendo — dijo la morena con una sonrisa cínica —. Lo de tu novio, y lo que planeas.

— No sé de qué me estás hablando, Ace y yo no planeamos nada — dijo fingíendose tranquila pero inquieta y con granas de gritarle que estaba loca y cualquier cosa que creyera era mentira.

La sonrisa de Miss All Sunday se extendió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— No importa, cuando llegue el momento podremos sernos de mucha utilidad la una a la otra — añadió tranquilamente —. Mr. 0 no estará muy contento, pero sin duda eres talentosa, Wednesday.

Dicho aquello, la mujer se marchó en dirección a la salida y la dejó allí, asustada. No sabía si se refería a que le contara a Ace sobre los distintos escondrijos y alijos de sus compañeros o a la misión a escondidas que hacía como policía. Se sentía confusa y perdida.

Desde el día anterior había decidido contárselo a Rocinante, pero dudaba de que comprendiera la magnitud de la situación. Realmente tenía pruebas de todos los hechos por parte de la banda Baroque, solo le faltaba poder contrastar la identidad de Crocodile con Mr. 0 y temía que podía usar a Miss All Sunday para ello.

Al salir de la cafetería, caminó hasta el Bellemere para ver si Ace estaba allí, pero no le encontró. En contrapartida, Pasó a la parte de atrás a ver a Nami, y la encontró casi tirándose de los pelos para hacer las cuentas. La parte de atrás era el almacén, oscuro y lleno de estanterías con refrescos, así como una gran nevera en la que Sanji guardaba la poca comida que se servía en el bar en la actualidad. Solo una mesa de camping y un par de sillas plegables se situaban bajo la lámpara con la que Nami miraba las hojas de cuentas.

Ver a la Nami real, y no la de las llamadas ficticias hacía que se sintiera mejor, pero al verla en aquel estado se abrumaba. Ella había podido vivir fácilmente toda su vida gracias al dinero de la empresa de su padre, pero no todo el mundo tenía la misma facilidad.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar? — preguntó la de pelo azul mientras se sentaba en una de aquellas sillas plegables —. Tengo que encontrar a un par de idiotas para que le hagan un trabajo a a Mr.2, pero tengo siempre tiempo para ti.

Nami le sacó la lengua y se echó el pelo hacia atrás subiéndose las gafas que llevaba puestas.

— Sueño con nadar en una piscina de Bellys y tal vez una novia para Sanji, a ver si me deja en paz — dijo finalmente cerrando la libreta de cuentas.

— ¿Quieres que te preste dinero? — Atajó Vivi al ver que Nami se iba en otra dirección al hablarle del tema —. Tengo algunas cuentas de la empresa en las que seguro que no han podido embargarle nada a mi padre y...

— Vivi, ese es tu dinero — añadio la pelirroja —. Si quieres dármelo te amaré mucho, y nunca te diré que no, pero no podría devolvértelo de todos modos y sé que tú también lo necesitas.

La chica sonrió. No esperaba que se lo devolviera cuando se lo ofrecía, pero tampoco estaba segura de que tuviera sentido seguir repitiendo que el Bellemere's se había convertido en su hogar cuando habían encarcelado a su padre. Se limitó a sonreír, tenía que pensar en algún modo de conseguir que remodelaran el lugar, sabía que si conseguían convertirlo en un restaurante decente ganarían mucho más dinero. Pero en realidad no podía sacar tanto dinero de las cuentas que le quedaban sin embargar, su mismo equipo de policía la vigilaba. Ser la hija de Nefertari Cobra era un problema, porque se suponía que los hijos de los delincuentes son delincuentes también, a pesar de que trabajen para la policía.

— No quiero que cierres este lugar — admitió, abrió la libreta de cuentas y empezó a repasarla también para ver qué más se podía hacer.


	4. 4 Law

La vida del ser humano adulto y responsable es horrible, y solo merece la pena por el dinero que se deposita en el banco a final de mes y el reconocimiento social con el que puedes lavarte el culo porque no sirve de nada... por eso soy feliz porque hoy sea festivo y no tenga que ir a clase ni ir al trabajo, though, aunque debería estar estudiando, me veo escribiendo porque hacía como dos semanas que no era capaz de ponerme frente al procesador de texto... Ya no cuento más mi vida, si alguien lee esto y lee alguna otra de mis historias **llora como si la apuntaran con un arma** lo siento taaanto, también lo siento por mí egoístamente.

* * *

IV Trafalgar Law

Había hablado con Baby5 y tenía una ligera idea de cómo conseguir robar el dinero de Doflamingo, también había conseguido un trabajo como friegaplatos en una cafetería cercana a la comisaría de policia y había pedido a Penguin que organizara una reunión con algunos posibles interesados en trabajar conmigo.

La charla con Baby5 había sido algo sencillo, habíamos quedado para tomar un helado mientras ella se quejaba de que Doflamingo no le permitía acceder a un puesto como asistente social, yo había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda y ella había accedido. Para ser sinceros, mi prima hablaba más de lo que debía, por ese motivo "el joven amo", tal y como le llamaba ella, no quería que ella trabajara en nada prácticamente. Doflamingo le proporcionaba una tarjeta de crédito, un apartamento de lujo y le prohibía hacer nada hasta que no se decidiera a ser una estrella del pop o modelo como ya ocurría con Dellinger y alguno otro de mis primos. No era una familia tradicional, pero tampoco era que Baby5 hiciera nada más que atender a todo lo que pedía y quejarse a sus espaldas. Así éramos la mayoría de ahora postadolescentes que Doflamingo había decidido adoptar, casi adultos agradecidos que harían cualquier cosa por apreciación. Aunque yo tuve suerte de nacer con ligero intelecto. No hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por él aunque Rocinante no me hubiera sacado de la organización.

El trabajo como friegaplatos era una tapadera, si Cora-san preguntaba tenía dinero porque trabajaba, si no estaba en casa era porque tenía un turno complicado o me había dejado platos por fregar. Solución rápida ante cualquier forma que tuviera mi padre adoptivo para pillarme en aquel acto que desaprobaría por completo.

Finalmente, la reunión que le había pedido a Penguin que organizara era en el Bellemere's y me dirigía allí cuando me pareció cruzarme con mi amigo. No, me lo debía haber imaginado o eso creía. Al entrar en el Bellemere's Nami me saludó y me hizo pasar a la parte de atrás. Era un almacén un poco oscuro, pero suficiente para la reunión. Allí había mucha gente, pero no estaba Penguin.

Me fijé en que allí había personas que no quería conmigo, por distintos motivos, pero por ejemplo Bellamy era un fan obsesionado de mi tío, lo que suponía un no directamente. No sabía en qué podía haber estado pensando Penguin. Otras personas con las que me negaba a trabajar eran Kidd, que me acabaría dando las órdenes más estúpidas que pudiera imaginar, y cómo no Shun y Luffy.

Caminé en dirección a mi vecina y me quedé mirándola dejando claro que estaba juzgando su presencia allí.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — dije directamente al ver que solo me devolvía la misma mirada de juicio moral como si no entendiera el por qué de mi comportamiento.

Shun sacó una libreta en la que había notas redactadas con la letra de su hermana, con los nombres de todos los asistentes. Trataba a aquella chica como si fuera su secretaria, y ella accedía alegremente porque probablemente le hubiera contado que todo era en pos de "ayudar a Law-sama".

— Le pediste a Penguin que organizara esta reunión, pero él tenía una cita así que se lo pidió a Sachi, que tenía que espiar a Penguin porque no se creía que tuviera una cita y se lo pidió a Ikkaku, pero ella tenía la cita con Penguin y se lo pidió a Bepo, que como sabes tenía que ir a ver a su hermano porque sino se lo hubieras pedido directamente a él — explicó encogiéndose de hombros —. Supongo que Bepo podía habérselo pedido a Uni o Ciclone, pero confía mucho más en mí porque soy mucho más inteligente que esos dos. Y antes de que preguntes, Jean Bart tenía asuntos que atender porque su madre está enferma.

Bufé porque aquel grupo que acababa de describir eran mis mejores amigos y le dejaban tareas como aquella a una niña de quince años.

— Tienes que echar a los siguientes — dije antes de empezar una lista de gente con la que no quería trabajar. Y es que tal vez era un poco especial, pero por ejemplo con ella no quería trabajar y estaba dándo todo de mí para no quedarme con aquella lista y mandarla fuera.

— ¡Kidd no! — exclamó cuando dije su nombre —. Sabe hacerle el puente a casi cualquier clase de coche o moto, es fundamental.

— Shun, haces de asistente, no de jefe — la corté viendo como negaba con la cabeza y decía que era idiota entre dientes —. De hecho espero que no esperes formar parte de ningún golpe, porque solo estás aquí como tal.

Se calló y continuó marcando nombres de personas a los que tenía que decir que se marcharan.

— Ace y Luffy ya han trabajado en robos importantes — dijo cuando los nombré —. De hecho Ace tiene experiencia robando a la banda Baroque y hasta dónde sé tiene protección de Barbablanca.

La miré de nuevo seriamente por cuestionarme. Iba a ser un dolor de muelas trabajar con ella. Se limitó a asentir y a continuar con su negativa porque se negaba a marcar sus nombres.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? — pregunté finalmente después de que me diera algunos ejemplos. Si realmente tenían experiencia podían resultar mucho más útiles de lo que imaginaba.

— Mayoritariamente me lo ha contado Luffy, pero alguna que otra cosa son historias de Ace de cuando le compro opio y me cuenta cómo lo ha conseguido — explicó y se calló después de decir lo del opio porque la miré juzgándola de nuevo —. Sí, es para mi madre, se lo pongo en pocas cantidades en la comida cuando quiero salir de casa sin que lo sepa.

— Shun... — dije, se suponía que no quería reprenderla por hacer aquel tipo de cosas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era inútil.

—Ace y Luffy se quedan.

—Está bien, pero no habrá más concesiones — añadí finalmente. Tal vez fuera muy mala idea todo el plan que tenía en mente, pero no pretendía dar marcha atrás.

El grupo quedó más bien reducido, Luffy, Nami, Sabo, Zoro, Ace, y a Vivi, N¡no me agradaba la idea de que alguien que trabajaba para Cora-san se quedara, pero tenía que proteger su coartada y bueno, hablaría con ella después.

Mandé a Shun a la retaguardia enseguida. No, no iba a trabajar con ella aunque sí lo hiciera con Luffy. Como siempre me ocurre, ella y Eriko son hermanas pequeñas, preferiblemente alejadas de todo aquel embrollo. Con Luffy ocurría parecido, pero dada la presencia de su hermano de verdad yo tenía poco que decir. A parte de que él me escucharía mucho menos de lo que lo hacía Shun.

El plan tal y como había organizado en mi mente era algo muy sencillo. Según Baby5, el dinero se movía en furgonetas pequeñas con el logo de la compañía de Doflamingo como si fuera equipo de sonido. Solo teníamos que esperar al festival de música del mes siguiente. Salía de una nave industrial en la carretera que iba a la ciudad vecina y tenía casi media hora hasta el centro de la ciudad. Antes de que se diera esa media hora debíamos cruzarnos con un coche robado en el camino de la furgoneta, mientras dos de nosotros distraía a los conductores con una avería, el resto robaría el dinero y lo metería en un segundo coche antes de que se dieran cuenta.

— ¿De verdad solo van dos personas en la furgoneta? — preguntó Nami. Baby5 había dicho que sí, y aunque no era propio de ella mentir podía no estar no lo cierto.

— Podría haber gente en el interior de la furgoneta, o otro vehículo siguiéndoles de cerca — dijo Vivi añadiendo su experiencia.

— Somos siete de todos modos — puntualizó Sabo aunque seguía pensando, como si hubiera algo más que fuera importante.

— Necesitaremos armas por si acaso — añadió Zoro, que hasta el momento me parecía más en otro mundo que en el plan metido. Le había aceptado en el grupo porque Shun había insistido en que tenía un pasado oscuro del que nadie sabía nada y que en realidad a pesar de su corta edad había estado en en ejército y una larga historia emocionada con que estaba hecho de acero y podía sobrevivir a balazos —. Tal vez pueda conseguir algo, pero no será suficiente.

— ¿Nos vas a traer navajitas, Zoro? — preguntó Nami un tanto molesta —. Porque cuando te pedí un esprai de pimienta me trajiste un cuchillo de carnicero que ni cabía en el bolso.

— ¿A mí qué me cuentas? — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Ya he dicho que no tengo mucho que ofrecer a esto.

— ¿Vivi? — dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su amiga.

— Supongo que algo puedo traer — dijo mordiéndose el labio —. Pero tenemos que devolverlo casi intacto.

— No es problema — rió Luffy. Le secundaron Ace y Sabo, pero aquello no era garantía de nada.

—¿Qué hay de los coches? — pregunté dando por zanjado el tema. Yo tenía una nodachi, regalo de cumpleaños de Cora-san, que era lo que pensaba usar como arma. Suponía que el resto se buscarían la vida si necesitaban algo.

Nami se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y colocó las manos sobre la mesa.

— Yo puedo encargarme de robar cualquier cosa — dijo con ligero orgullo — ¿Preferís tener las llaves o algo más rudimentario ya servirá?

Votamos que era de su libre elección, aunque claro tener las llaves facilitaba la huída en cualquier caso.

Finalmente marcamos con un mapa otros detalles importantes y hablamos de la repartición del dinero. No había manera de ponernos de acuerdo sin saber cuanto íbamos a conseguir, y yo no sabía como añadir que una buena parte quería que fuera para mis vecinas sin quedarme con menos de mi parte.

— Shun como asistente también se lleva una parte — dije finalmente —. Cuando sepámos cuánto es ya hablaremos de cuánto va para quién. Si hay daños colaterales debería tener que cubrirlos.

— ¿Paños colaterales? — preguntó Luffy arrugando la nariz.

Bufé, Nami le dió una colleja y Sabo se lo explicó. Después de aquello la reunión se dió por terminada. Yo esperaba que todo fuera de acuerdo con el plan, pero tenía una sensación extraña que me decía que nada iba a ir como esperaba.


End file.
